It's not that easy
by Jollyfish
Summary: James thinks he has tried everything to win Lily over; he is wrong. Sirius comes up with a plan to get James a date with the lovely Lily Evans. Can the Marauders get it right? Or will the plan fail miserably?
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATED 19/02/2012- Hey! well I've changed the first two of the chapters so that the timeline runs more smoothly for the rest of the story:D Reviews are still loved and appreciated!:) Thank you and enjoy! **

It was late into the evening, on a chilly night at the end of October. Inside the Gryffindor common room, sixteen year old Lily Evans was on the floor, in front of the blazing fire. She was in her flannelette pyjamas, leaning with her back against the sofa. In her lap was a book, which she was trying to concentrate on, but failing miserably at. After re-reading the same page multiple times, she tilted her head to listen to the conversation between Hestia Jones- a seventh year- and Alice.

"If Benjy doesn't get a grip and turn up on time, James will kick him off the team for sure," said Hestia, scribbling down notes into her potions book.

"I can't believe we have to get up that early though," argued Alice.

"Yeah it is early. I'll give him that," replied Hestia. "But if we get down to the pitch and have to wait for him in the bloody cold one more time, I swear I'll-"

"I don't get why you can't have practice later in the day," interrupted Lily, turning round to look up at the two girls.

"Because Evans," came a smug voice from the other side of the common room. "The team concentrates more in the mornings; there are no distractions, and first years don't come and irritate us. I thought you would have thought of that, being the cleverest in the year and all."

Lily scowled and climbed onto the sofa and peered over the edge. Sitting at a table in the corner was James Potter and Remus Lupin, who were half way through a game of exploding snap. James was smiling at her, ruffling his hair. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Listening in to our conversation Potter?" questioned Lily, standing up and grabbing her book from the floor.

"People in the corridors could have heard you," retorted James. He put down his cards, and leant back into his chair and folded his arms. "Nice pyjamas."

Lily glared at him. "Stop looking at me like that or I will personally rearrange your face!"

"Come on Evans, you can't be stubborn for ever. One day you will admit your hidden feelings and go out with me."

Alice looked up at Hestia and they both sighed.

"When that day comes Potter, pigs will have learnt how to fly. Alice are you coming?"

Alice wished good night to Hestia and Remus, hit James over the head, and hastily followed Lily- who was storming up the stairs.

"Lils, relax. If you show him that he is getting to you he will just carry on, just ignore him." Alice trudged up another step to the landing, which split off two staircases. One lead to the boys' dorms, and the other to the girls dorms.

"He's so annoying! An annoying, stupid, self-centred – Arrggh!" Lily began to shake the book in her hands with a considerable force.

"Lils, he's only warming up now. What has it been? I think about six weeks since we came back. Imagine what he'll be like after Christmas." Alice grinned.

"Merlin," said Lily under her breath.

As Lily and Alice talked, they didn't hear (or see) a person come down from the boys' dorm and stand watching them.

When the girls had left, Sirius pulled off the invisibility cloak and sauntered down the stairs to the common room, revealing James, Remus and Peter having a debated discussion about James' feeble attempts to win Lily over.

"Prongs, you must have out done yourself this time. I over-heard Evans call you, 'A stupid, annoying arrggh!'" laughed Sirius.

He slumped down on the couch next to Hestia, with his hands behind his head, sipping at a Butter Beer which he had got from the boys' dorm. James looked down into his knees and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Oi stop moping, she will warm up to you eventually. You just need to be nicer to her- that's not such a challenge is it?"

'Yeah just say she looks pretty… or something along those lines.'

Hestia gave an odd glance at Peter with raised eyebrows; deciding not to intrude into the conversation, returned to her work.

'Seriously Pete, did you actually see Lily when James complimented her last year? She slapped him across the face and we ended up going to the kitchens for ice,' replied an amused Remus, who had moved to the floor and was leaning against the wall.

"All I want is for her to go out with me once, just once. That is not much to ask."

"Mate, if you let your ego try to get Lily you will never get her. At least try and act normal," said Remus.

'Prongs act normal around Evans? Is that even remotely possible?' said Sirius with a grin.

James wacked Sirius round the back of the head and began to climb up the stairs, hoping that maybe Lily Evans would soon be his.

**Any comments? Anything that you liked or didn't like? I'd love to know:) Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED 19/02/2012: After having trouble with uploading and updating and what not, this chapter is up (again)!:D Enjoy x**

As the sun rose and streaked light through the windows, the great hall was beginning to fill with pupils. Some students from the Ravenclaw house were playing wizard chess; whilst others watched owls swoop low over the tables, and drop parcels and letters to the awaiting girls and boys. On the Gryffindor table, Lily Evans was sitting alone reading The Daily Prophet and gradually eating her eggs and toast. She had got up early to have a shower and re-read her charms essay- which was due in later on that day.

"Good morning Lils. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Alice skipped down the hall and slid into the seat opposite Lily. Lily watched her with a puzzled expression over the top of her goblet and choked on her pumpkin juice when Alice gave her a devilish smile.

"What's up with you Ali? You're awake!" said Lily, returning to shovelling food into her mouth.

"Ask James Potter," Alice smirked. "He tried to get up our stairs this morning and caused a big commotion. He said something about an apology. You are not a favourite of the girls this morning."

Lily instantly dropped her cutlery, swung her legs over the bench and stood up. Before she had chance to move forward she came face to face (or chest rather) with Sirius Black, who looked down at her with a bemused look. Lily's eyes narrowed and she yelled at him at the top of her lungs,

"Where is Potter, Black?"

"Now now Evans, have you ever heard of manners. Prongs is coming. Keep your hair on." said Sirius.

He poked Lily and she dropped back down into her chair. Lily grabbed The Prophet and finished reading the article about the Auror Academy, subconsciously clenching her fists and scowling. Across the table Alice was eyeing something behind her suspiciously and Sirius was smirking. Lily turned around angrily, but her face softened when she saw a fair haired, seventh year Ravenclaw boy that she recognised standing there.

"Sorry, can I help you?" said Lily, trying to be as polite as possible.

"You're Lily Evans right? You're a prefect."

"Yes, I'm Lily. I think you're Marcus," said Lily thinking. "Marcus Donavan!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, I was wondering if you, maybe, would like to go with me to the next Hogsmeade visit. "

Sirius started to cough violently and Alice elbowed him in the ribs. Lily looked puzzled for a second, then smiled and replied,

"That would be nice!"

"Great! That's excellent. I'll see you later at the prefect meeting and we can discuss everything then. I have to go but yeah... Thanks!"

Marcus smiled then walked away and swung his bag over his shoulder. His friends at the Ravenclaw table wolf whistled at Lily and she shook her head- a slight blush lingered on her cheeks.

"Donavan, Evans? Really?" asked Sirius. Alice stamped on his foot.

"Well Lils," chirped Alice. "You sure have had an eventful morning. Potter and now Donavan, maybe we should keep a list.

"Lilypop! I was trying to find you this morning! What are we keeping a list of?"

James sat down next to Lily and grabbed some bacon off the nearest plate. Lily shuffled away from him and stood up.

"That is none of your business Potter. Keep your nosey self out of other people's lives. Oh and before I forget- How long have you been at this school?"

James hesitated, as though it was a trick question, "5 years?"

"Yes. So if you had actually used that oversized head of yours, you would have realised that Boys aren't allowed up the girls' stairs, AND it sets a siren off!"

"Oh that! I was just-" James began.

"No Potter, I actually don't care at the minute. I have to go and apologise for your shenanigans!"

Lily snatched up her Charms essay and added, "See you in Potions Alice," before she stormed off down the middle of the tables.

James filled his mouth with food. "Why's Evans keeping a list?"

Alice gave Sirius a glare of disapproval. Sirius however, took no notice.

"Well Evans got asked out again."

James swallowed and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Again?"

"Yep, so we started a list."

"If you had kept your fat mouth shut just this once," said Alice to Sirius, "Lily would be able to go on a date in peace, without having to go to the hospital wing to comfort the wizard who never turned up, because you lot attacked him."

"Does that mean Evans said yes? To who?" shouted James, turning to Sirius.

"Donavan, seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Sirius shut the hell up!"

"Sorry Ali. Marauders law- all knowledge about Miss Lily Evans should be reported to Mr Prongs."

"That's a stupid law!"

"Marcus Donavan the prefect? We'll get Moony to watch him."

Alice stood up and watched the two boys. They had their heads together; seemingly plotting their next scheme to ruin another date for Lily.

_Lilly is going to Avada them. _She groaned and went off to the dungeons for potions.

**Thanks for reading...Suggestions are loved:) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello readers! After messing around with the fonts I have finally updated this chapter. Thank you to anyone who added this story to Favorites and Alerts. Also I want to thank Rosanaa and Dramamonkey for reviewing:D Here's chapter three- I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes! The fonts should be clear (I hope) but if not they are as folllows: _Sirius, _James, **_Remus_**. I obviously don't own Harry Potter... soo let the Maraudering begin!**

Chapter 3

Lily sat at the front of the Potions class, listening intently to Horace Slughorn give a lecture about the side effects of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria. She looked up every now and again as she copied down work from the black board. James Potter's eyes poured over her thick red hair. He was oblivious to everything, until Sirius threw some parchment at his back. James turned his head wearily and raised his eyebrows. He uncurled the note and read:

_**I have a plan! Moony's gonna help.**_

James looked back at Sirius, and then to Remus, who shook his head and carried on scribbling down the class work. James laughed silently.

**Moony- you don't look very up to this 'plan'… What kind of plan? A prank? **

James threw the note back and carried on watching Lily. She tucked some hair behind her ear away from her face; it shone in the candle light. He heard something hit his chair.

_**This plan will work. In fact, Moony is going to be the distraction-he never gets caught.**_

_I will be after this- Sirius is being thick. Slughorn will notice. Don't listen to him Prongs!_

_**Do you doubt my skills as a Marauder, Moony? **No but **No Buts! This is going to work. The Plan- Part 1: Get ingredients for Polyjuice Potion. **_

James raised his eye brows again.

**Polyjuice Potion? Again, what kind of plan is this?**

Sirius smirked and threw the parchment back to James.

_**This plan will get you a date with Lily Evans. **_

_If it works_

_**It will work dearest Moony.**_

James' eyes flickered from Lily to the note. He scratched something down on the parchment, then turned around again and threw the paper back to Sirius. Sirius snorted with laughter and tossed the note to Moony, causing Lily to turn around and glare at the four Marauders. Peter looked confused- which wasn't an odd sight. James was staring at her again, and Remus was shaking his head apologetically. Professor Slughorn turned to Sirius.

"Mr Black, I'm not sure what you find so amusing but I don't think it has anything to do with the work. Please concentrate, and next lesson try not to inhale the fumes from the elixir too much, I think you have taken quite enough already."

A few witches from Hufflepuff turned to look at Black in disgust but the majority of the class sniggered.

**As long as Peter is the one turning into Snivellus I'm definitely in. Seriously though- Why do we need polyjuice?**

**AN: Was it okay? Thoughts and comments are loved:D Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! This is a longer chapter, hope it's okay... Again, I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I want to say a big thank you to Dramamonkey and Orange-Coyote for reviewing and people who alerted this story:D Well on with Chapter 4! And no, I do not own Harry Potter... **

Chapter 4

It was quiet in the dungeons, apart from the occasional witch or wizard that were wandering down to the Slytherin common room. The sound of footsteps echoed off the stone walls accompanied by quiet giggles, but those sounds that could be heard were nothing out of the ordinary. Candles stood in brass candlesticks; the flames sent shadows up to the low ceilings. However, these normalities were interrupted by Remus Lupin who wandered into the dungeons, seemingly unaccompanied by his mischievous Gryffindor friends.

_Why am I even doing this? I knew this was a bad idea- Stupid Padfoot and his over active imagination. Merlin's beard! Not now…_

"What do you think you are doing down here?"

Severus Snape glared at Remus. His eyes were as cold as stone, full of hatred and loathing. His greasy dark hair clung to his face. The Slytherin emblem was possibly the only piece of colour on him and just emphasized his pale skin. Remus glared back at him.

"Am I not allowed down here Snape? I'm a prefect you know… So maybe I'm on lunchtime patrol. Or I've just come to a detention, but really I have come to see Professor Slughorn. Is that ok? Is there anything else that you want to find out? I'm all ears."

Severus watched the Gryffindor and stepped out of Remus' way. He knew that picking a fight with Lupin wasn't going to get him anywhere. The werewolf was a skilled dueller, and eventually Slughorn would come out to see what the commotion was about. Remus carried on down the corridor and reached a large wooden door. He knocked three times. The room was darker than in the corridor, but candles hung from the ceiling.

"Ah Mr Lupin, how may I help you?" spoke a voice from inside the storage cupboard.

"Professor, I was just wondering when your next Slug Club meeting is?" Remus grimaced slightly as he watched his professor's face light up. Slughorn walked over to his desk.

"I will be sending out invitations soon, but between you and me, it is going to be in a few weeks. I'm planning on inviting lots of my friends from the Ministry. I do need someone to help me organize it. Would you help? You do seem like a very eager beaver, always a good trait."

A muffled laugh came from the other side of the room; Remus tried to cover it up by quickly taking out a little box and offered it to Professor Slughorn.

"Crystallised pineapple Sir?" said Remus.

"Mr Lupin! This is a surprise. These are my favourite type of sweet you know! Thank you. I do say that I have not been to the afternoon feast yet and wouldn't want to spoil my lunch. Have you had lunch yet?" Remus reluctantly shook his head. "No? Good! We can walk there together!" The Professor jumped out of his chair and guided Remus out of his office and up to the great hall. Slughorn was too busy talking about his party to notice Remus glare at James, Sirius and Peter, who were standing in the potion master's office.

Sirius grinned at Remus, before turning around.

"That was just too easy. Quickly, let's get the stuff, Pete keep watch."

The two boys made their way to the storage cupboard where the potion ingredients were kept and Peter stood outside Slughorn's office. Sirius pulled out a page, torn out of a library book, from his pocket. James went up on the step ladders.

"Right Prongs we need: lacewing flies…"

James stretched across the shelves holding onto the ladder and threw a bottle down to Sirius, who caught it and read the label.

"Okay. Next: Saltpetre, which should be in here somewhere. We used that in second year. We also need Knotgrass and Oh… Fluxweed, but it has to be picked at full moon. It is in the forest somewhere; we'll get it when Moony next transforms," said Sirius, running his hand down the list. James jumped down off the ladders and put the ingredient on the floor. He looked over Sirius' shoulder and started to read the page.

"I think Boomslang skin will be in Slug's private stores. I'll go and get that. Take the list."

Sirius shoved the paper in James' hand and stalked out of the room. Noticing Peter slouched on the floor he called, "Oi Pete, why don't you go and help Prongs-I'll be in here anyway." Peter jumped up and ran into the storage cupboard. Then Sirius made his way to a locked box in the corner of the office and pulled a muggle lock picking set from his robes

_Sleeping on the job, lazy Marauder… Boomslang, Boomslang… Aha found you!_

He had leapt to his feet and waved his wand to re-lock the chest, when he heard to people in the corridor. He went over to the door, stood against the wall with his back pressed against the stone. At this point he really needed Prongs' cloak but it was too late now. Two people walked past and Sirius recognized them instantly. The girl's fiery red hair was swept back into a ponytail; she was being followed by Snivellus.

"No Severus!" shouted Lily, turning around. "I can't do this again, not after what you said, what you called me. I forgive you for that but I don't trust you anymore. Please just… just leave me alone."

"Lily, I..." Snape started to argue back but Lily cut him off.

"No! You are making this so difficult. Don't you understand that things have changed? You said that being in different houses wouldn't change anything. You said that being friends with Mulciber and Avery wouldn't change anything, but it _has _Sev!"

"Please Lily…Please, I'm so sorry. I'd do anything. Please don't go," begged Snape.

"Would you stop being friends with them? Would you come to the right side, and fight against him and his death eaters? Are you going to be part of _his _lot? Are you?"

Severus stood there, stunned into silence whilst Lily stared up at him- tears were welling up in her eyes. Sirius felt something against his arm and found James and Peter standing with him listening to the two out in the corridor. They had the rest of the potions ingredients in James' school bag, and he dug the cloak from the bottom and threw it over all of them.

"Lily, you don't understand, they-"

"Hey Severus, what are you doing with that mudblood? Come on! We have to go!" yelled a Slytherin from the top of the dungeons, who was most likely going for lunch. Lily stared at Severus, then back towards the group of Slytherin boys who were approaching them.

"In a minute, I'm just…"

"Just what I thought," said Lily. "Good bye Severus."

Lily walked into Slughorn's office and looked around for the professor. Thinking that there was no one about, she sat in a chair, drew a deep breath and let tears- that she had been trying to hold back- cascade down her creamy cheeks.

**Was that okay? I hope so:) I wrote a bit more but decided to split it into two chapters, so the next will be up in the near future:D Constuctive criticism, anything you liked? Please revieve:D x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Hello Readers! Having had a very crazy week, It brought a big smile to my face when** '**macymay201' reviewed- Thank you again:D So I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes in advance... This is a bit of an add on chapter, it didn't sound right added onto another, so it's on its own****. The disclaimer for the all the chapters to come so: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! On with chapter 5...**

James slipped out from underneath the silvery material and walked tentatively over towards Lily. She must have heard the sound of his light footsteps because she spun around, quickly drying her eyes with the back of her jumper. Once Lily realised it was Potter, she leapt up from the chair and stared at him coldly.

_For the love of God, why him? Anybody but Potter!_

"Professor Slughorn isn't here Potter," she said. "You might as well just leave."

James stepped backwards, analysing the situation. If this had happened a few years back he would have a made a witty comment about Snape and told Lily that she should have left him ages ago. But this was the new Potter, so he decided to hold his personal issues against Snivellus for a moment and comfort her. It felt right just being there for Lily in her time of need.

_I sound like a knight! Her knight in shining armour!_

"I heard someone crying and came to see if everything was alright. Are you okay Lily?" James said. He moved in front of her, and then placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Lily flinched away and put her right arm across her body, holding her left arm. This was very unlike Potter, what was he up to? Lily studied his face for a moment- he seemed concerned. His eyes were looking into hers…with sympathy? She shook her head slightly. What kind of sick joke was this?

"I don't know what you think you're doing Potter but I am fine, thank you for asking." Lily spat back.

"Well you don't seem fine. I heard…"

"I don't care what you heard. I'm fine!"

She shoved James aside and swung around the door frame but bumped into someone as she stormed forward; a startled Remus Lupin. He fell backwards slightly with arms above his head and sandy hairs fell into his face.

"Whoa Lily!" said Remus, lowering his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Hi Remus," said Lily, her voice fiery and frustrated. "Professor Slughorn isn't in there at the moment." Lily carried on up the corridor and growled to herself. Potter infuriated her and they hadn't even had a full conversation. Lily needed Alice, and knowing Alice's love for food, she would be in the kitchens with the house elves.

**Very short, I know! sorry:( Reveiws ****are hugely appreciated:P I love hearing what you think! Chapter 6 has been written, it is in the process of editing. Reviews S'il vous plait:) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Even though chapter 5 was one of the shortest, I got 3 reviews in one day! (the most so far) Thank you so much to: macymay201, mellyrox2000 and Rosanaa for reviewing:D Thanks to people who alerted this story as well! I hope you like this chapter- hopefully for you- things get more interesting:) **

Chapter six

Later on that evening in the Gryffindor common room, the Marauders were sitting around the fire discussing the plan. The flames added to the glints in their eyes and made the whole meeting very mysterious indeed. Every now and again the Fat Lady would open the door and James would jump up to see if it was Lily, but he always sat back down disappointed. The boys had arranged to collect the rest of the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion next full moon, and had read through the instructions several times to be familiar with the steps. They had worked out that it would take at least a month to brew properly and had also created a rota, where one of them would have to skip or leave a lesson in order to add another ingredient or stir the mixture. Remus had been persuaded by Sirius that the plan was fool proof, and was trying to think of ways to carry out the more difficult task of obtaining the hairs they would need for the potion. Eventually, after hours of quiet deliberation, they came down to the final details. When the clock struck 11 times, they all made their way up to the boy's dormitories.

The Marauder's dormitory was clean, but not entirely tidy. There were some clothes strewn on the floor, and the beds were unmade; it was like any other room. In one corner, next to James' bed, sat a small wooden chest. It was a peculiar object, and would only open up for those whom it belonged; otherwise it would remain locked.

Sirius unlocked the dorm door with a simple spell and strode towards his bed. A rat scurried in after him and leapt up onto the windowsill, leaving a Peter sitting in its place. James and Remus followed. Remus lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring up at the velvety curtains, whilst Sirius threw James' bag on the floor next to his bed.

"Prongs, can you put the cloak and ingredients in the box?"

James walked to the chest. He cast accio bag and it whizzed towards him, and he scooped out all of the ingredients and the notes they had made and set them down on the floor. James then leaned over the chest and placed his wand against the lock. His soft lips whispered "Lily Evans," and the lock clicked open. James levitated the objects into the chest, including the cloak, he then slammed it shut and lay on his bed.

James' mind was still in the dark about whose head it was that they were going to be taking the hair from. Even though he had been told many times that it wasn't necessary for him to know at that moment James kept asking and asking, but Sirius wasn't giving up easily. All the marauders were all in bed, it was dark, but that didn't stop them from talking to each other from across the room.

"James, shut up!" said Sirius.

"You never use my real name unless you are serious! Why is there all the secrecy?"

"Just in case you object to who you're going to turn into, it was Moony's idea for 'all the secrecy,' not mine. And Prongs, I am always Sirius," said Sirius, James could picture the definite smirk on his friend's face.

"Both of you shut up! I'll try to get the hairs for tomorrow at the meeting, but we don't need them until the potion is done," Remus added, trying to divert from the Serious Sirius topic. It went silent once again. James could hear Peter's little snores, and Remus coughed. James closed his eyes.

_The person is at the meeting, the prefect meeting? None of Lily's friends are prefects- apart from Moony. It's not him because he wouldn't have to get his own hair. Prefects, Prefects… someone Lily knows. A girl maybe, I'd object to that obviously. Nah, they wouldn't make me do that. I'll eliminate the Slytherins. Not Gryffindors- Ha- imagine if I turned into Lily. I'd have gorgeous hair and… No not Lily- she's a girl. Oh Merlin… Please don't let it be Remus. Please… It might be a Hufflepuff? Does Sirius even know any Hufflepuffs? Moony will though… What about Ravenclaws?_

James instantly sat up, his brain was whirring. His eyes were wide open and he ran his hand through his dark, messy hair. A grin plastered his sleepy face. It all fit together perfectly now. Into the darkness, James spoke out loud (hoping his friends would still be awake.)

"You thought I'd object to becoming Donavan? Why would I object to that!"

"I told you he would figure it out eventually!" said Peter, whilst Sirius' and Remus' laughter bounced off the walls.

**Your thoughts would be hugely appreciated!:D Constructive criticism? Anyways... Au revoir for now! Remember: review, review review! Chapter seven will be up... shortly, Merci x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas (Eve) my lovely readers!:) I hope you have a lovely time this weekend! Okay, this term was very busy at school, but I have now finished for the holidays... Here is chapter seven, and we are now on over 1000 hits (Yay!) Thank you to macymay201 and loving-arizona for reviewing:P I apologise for spelling and grammar errors! Enjoy...**

Lily ran down the passage towards the kitchens. Even though the walls were quite close together, it was still bright and airy. She suddenly stopped in front of a portrait of a fruit bowl, stretched forward and lightly tickled the pear with her fingers. It giggled and squirmed for a while then transformed into a door handle. Lily had been inside the kitchens many times, but the greatness of the room still amazed her. Pots and pans hung from little hooks off the ceiling. Long tables, nearly identical to those in the great hall, ran the length of the room. Lily's eyes swept the tables and found Alice.

"I knew you'd be in here!" said Lily, wandering over and sitting opposite Alice.

"Hey Lils," Alice shovelled food from her plate into her mouth. She saw Lily's puffy, red eyes and did a double take. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"That's what Potter said," said Lily, scowling at the table. Alice put down her knife and fork and sighed.

"Merlin, it's as though he's attached to you by a string."

"Well," started Lily. "It really isn't my fault. I went to see Professor Slughorn, and Snape-"

Alice slammed her hand down on the table, and the house elf that was taking away her plate jumped. "Why the hell was Snape there?"

"He was trying to get me to be friends with him again," Lily rushed out and put her hand up to silence Alice, who had opened her mouth to speak. "I gave him a choice; me or them, but he left with his death eater friends. Then I went in Slughorn's office and started to cry, Potter came from nowhere and asked if I was alright." Lily scowled. "There is something up with him; he is up to something- he's being to un-Potter like..."

"Lils, just because James asked how you were, doesn't mean he is up to something. He wouldn't just leave you there on your own," said Alice, getting up from the table and taking her glass to a sink.

"Yeah well, why would he be in the dungeons?" mumbled Lily.

"I don't know Lils. Why would he be in the dungeons…? Brewing a potion to win his lady love?" said Alice sarcastically. Lily glared at her, and opened her mouth to argue back, when a wrinkly hand tapped Lily's knee. She looked down, and a house elf, dressed in a brown piece of cloth, curtseyed at her. The elf's head nearly touched Lily's shoes. It looked up at Lily. She (Lily had decided) had big saucer eyes, and a long, pointy nose.

"Excuse me Miss…" the house elf looked over to Alice for some support. "Lily," Alice said.

"Miss Lily, what can Minty do for you?" said the house elf, leaning closer to Lily.

"Could I have a hot drink please? Oh and call me Lily, no need for the 'miss'."

"You is all very strange; not wanting Minty to address you properly, you is like my Master," said Minty scowling and pointing her finger at the two girls. She stomped off into the corner of the room, and a mug flew from the shelves after her. Lily looked at Alice with raised eyebrows.

"Don't mind her. There are only a couple like that, miserable lot from pureblood families, used to manners and what not. The others will try to remember and call you Lily… Thanks!" said Alice, taking a bowl of treacle pudding from an elf.

"I am not Potter's 'Lady Love,'" said Lily, mimicking Alice. "I will never, as long as I live, be his 'lady love.'"

"Gosh Lils, I was joking!" said Alice, her mouth full of pudding. "Don't let him hear you say that. He might attack you next year."

"That would be so terrible…" Lily said, rolling her eyes. "I could beat Potter in a duel. He would be down on his knees, at my feet!"

Alice coughed on her dessert and began to laugh. Tears rolled down her face- which was becoming slightly red. Even though she had no idea why Alice was laughing so hard, Lily found this highly amusing and laughed with her.

"James is already at your feet Lils! He kisses the ground you walk on!" At this remark, Lily jumped up threatening to walk out of the kitchens and go back to class early.

"Wait, wait! I'm coming…" Alice swung her feet over the bench. "Thanks guys!" she waved at the house elves and ran for the door.

**Merry christmas:) If you have time, please leave a review, i know it is a busy time of year! **


	8. Chapter 8

***hides face with hands* I am so sorry, this chapter wasn't up earlier! It is a bit longer than usual, and I apologise for any mistakes... Thank you to macymay201, Lady Rosana-Roseanne Riddle and Dewfrost314 for reviewing last chapter! They made me smile lots:D **

Chapter 8

Remus was wandering down to the library, where the prefects' meeting was going to be held. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. This was going to be a long evening. He had already lectured to Sirius and the Marauders that it was unnecessary for them to go to the meeting, and that he was perfectly capable of retrieving some hair. Eventually-with difficulty- Sirius gave up and Remus was able to leave. When he reached the third floor, leading to the library, he heard shuffling behind him.

"Merlin, Padfoot! Go back to the common room; take Prongs and Wormy with you!" said Remus. He reached forward and grasped the air with his left hand and held his wand with his right. He quickly pulled his hand back and brought the shiny invisibility cloak with him. However, it wasn't Sirius standing there (who Remus had expected), it was James. "Prongs, what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," said James, who was leaning away from the wand jabbing into his chest. "Moony, relax. I'll sit at the back and just wait for the meeting to be over. I won't do anything; I promise," James held out some chocolate, and Remus accepted it. "For your fury little problem."

Remus smiled an apologetic smile. "Thanks."

"For full moon, Padfoot was thinking-" Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them- coming from around the corner-and James fell silent. Remus threw the cloak back over James.

"Were you talking to yourself?" said a feminine voice; it was Lily. James stared at her from under the cloak.

"Hi Lily," said Remus. "Err Yes?"

Lily laughed, "Don't worry! I talk to myself all the time. Sometimes I get really frustrated at my homework when I am in the library, Madame Price tells me to be quiet, or to get out."

James chuckled quietly to himself under the cloak.

The two Gryffindors turned the corner into the library- closely followed by James. They followed along the high shelves, until the room opened up, revealing some arm chairs and a couple of sofas that had been moved there by the head girl. Lily fell into one of the arm chairs which squeaked in protest. As the meeting commenced, James sat on the floor by the side of a chair, with his head on the arm rest. He wasn't concentrating on the discussion; just on Lily. He liked how attentive she was. When she was concentrating, her eyes widened and glistened more than they did usually. He noticed that she fiddled with her finger nails subconsciously, and sometimes her hand moved up to the side of her face and massaged the corner of her eye. Half-way through the discussion concerning the next Hogsmeade weekend, Alice ran into the library and tripped over one of the book cases.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted. "Missed dinner, had to go to the kitchens."

The head girl gave her a stern look (one similar to that of Professor McGonagall), but Alice ignored it, making her way through various pupils and sitting down next to Remus. Whilst the debate continued, James became distracted by Lily again, until a loud voice snapped him out of his trance.

"I think the next Hogsmeade weekend should be as soon as possible," said a seventh year boy, who glanced over to Lily. James instantly recognised him as Marcus Donavan and scowled.

"Why so soon Marcus? Got your-self a date?" shouted a Slytherin, some of the prefects sniggered. Lily looked over at Marcus and gave him small smile. James' hand gripped his wand; he wanted to be on the receiving end of that smile.

As soon as the meeting was over, Alice jumped up to go and speak to Lilly. When she realised that Lily was having a private conversation with Donavan, she slouched back down onto the couch. Alice watched Remus' eyes darting towards Lily's abandoned arm chair, which was dipping slightly in the middle. It suddenly sprung back into its normal position and Alice smirked.

"So who's under Potter's cloak?" said Alice casually. Remus stared at her with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"What? How the hell did you know?"

"I'm just remarkably perceptive, and you just confirmed my suspicions," Alice grinned at Remus' face. "I've known for ages that James has that cloak- I saw him leave a prank scene under it. Then you kept glancing at that chair. You looked worried. I just presumed one of the idiots was there, and I was right! "

"James is the one under there," said Remus. "I told them not to come but he followed me."

"They? The Marauders? Why did they want to come?" Remus thought for a bit- should he tell her? S_he is Lily's best friend, and Padfoot_ _would kill me._

"I don't know."

"That took a while to think about," said Alice. "And for some strange reason, I don't believe you."

"James wanted to watch Lily!"

"Ridiculous! Why would they all come here to watch Lily? Potter stares at her enough in lessons, and Sirius and Peter would never come to this bloody meeting to save their lives." Alice's voice had quietened to a whisper. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Hmmm…" Remus glanced over to Lily and Marcus. They were standing close, just talking. Lily was blushing slightly and rubbing her left arm. Suddenly, Marcus yelped and clutched the back of his head. Remus shrugged at Alice, who raised her eyebrows at something behind him. Remus turned to see James' floating hand with a fistful of dark hair; James let it fall on the arm rest. Alice eyed the hair suspiciously.

"Don't lecture me Moony. I'll meet you back up at the dorm," James growled, before he made his way out of the Library, unseen by everyone but Alice and Remus.

Remus reached into his robes and pulled out a potion vile. He carefully slipped a couple of the hairs into it and dusted the rest onto the floor. Alice's eyes widened as she quickly replayed the event. Remus noticed this, and silenced her with his hand.

"Do not say a word to anyone," he said quietly, and slipped out of the Library after James. Alice sat in the couch stunned for a moment before rising and making her way over to Lily.

**Did you enjoy it? Reviews are massively appreciated:) Au revoir- Jollyfish x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers:D It has been a while but I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait:) Thanks to my amazing reviewers Dewfrost341, Sakura Lisel and to macymay201- for reviewing nearly every chapter! I love hearing what you think, so please leave a review:) AND thank you for adding this story to your favourites and alerts!:D **

Sirius walked into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, and sat down next to Peter, who was flicking the pages of his textbook between his fingers. Peter was a scrawny looking boy that was a faithful member of the Marauders. A vacant expression lived on his face, and made him look quite dim, but he was bright when he needed to be, which was one of the reasons why James, Remus and Sirius welcomed him into the group. It was a Friday afternoon and students were milling around the classroom, sitting on tables and chatting before Professor Butterworth got there. James hadn't arrived, and Moony was in the hospital wing.

"Stand up against the wall for me, please!" shouted the teacher's voice from the door. He waved his wand at the desks and they stacked up in a corner, leaving a large area of the bright classroom free to move around in. James crept into the room after their professor and shut the door, then made his way over to Sirius and Peter.

"Moony looks better today than her usually does. Madame Pomfrey said that he'll be back in lessons on Monday if he keeps up his strength after tonight," James said. (Sirius nodded back.)

The three boys focused their attention to the professor walked up and down the line of chattering pupils, twirling his wand in his wrinkled hand, smiling.

"Today we are going to be using the spells we have studied in a duel. As we have lots of space, we will have two pairs duelling at once. You will receive points for your skill, the spells you use, including their outcomes, but you can lose points at my discretion. Are there any questions?" Hands shot up in the air. "Miss Evans, at the back!"

Lily's voice echoed throughout the room. "Can we use spells we haven't studied this year?"

"Certainly, but you must include the ones we have; it's all about practice," replied Butterworth. "Anyone else? Yes, here at the front."

"Can we choose our partner?" asked a Slytherin girl, clinging to the arm of a curly haired boy.

"No, I'm going to pair you up and change you around. Otherwise it would not be fair to face friends who you know the strength of. In a real duel people can fight to the death, and you might not have a choice of your opponent in that situation," Professor Butterworth clapped his hands together. "Okay let's start. Who would like to go first?"

He searched through the sea of arms, searching for someone who would put up a challenge and finally picked on a pale faced boy, "Mr Snape, out to the front please." Lots of hands dropped upon hearing this name - including Lily's. Noticing the lack of volunteers, Professor Butterworth walked along the line, looking for a suitable partner.

"Miss Evans," Lily glanced up, and James' eyes darted towards the sound of her name. "Out to the front."

Lily stumbled to the front of the class and faced the door, with her back towards Severus. She pulled out her wand, whilst the Professor chose the next victims, before spinning around and walking up to Snape. She jabbed the wood into his chest and whispered threateningly,

"If you _dare_ to go easy on me, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. Do you understand?" Severus nodded once and pulled out his wand. Lily threw her cloak to Alice and positioned herself six yards away from Snape. After the second pair was ready, Butterworth moved to the edge of the classroom with the spectating pupils, and stood on a chair to get a better view.

"I shall begin giving out points from when the first spell is cast. Good Luck! You will begin after three! One… Two… Three!"

Lily swiftly brought her wand up over her head, creating a brief shield around her. It reflected a spell causing Snape to jump out of the way of a white light.

"Impedimenta!" screamed Lily, throwing her arm out and then quickly replacing her shield. This was not quick enough, as Snape said an incantation and flicked his wrist thrice, sending red jets of light firing at Lily, making her shield weaken and hitting her. The effects were not as strong as he would have hoped, and Lily jumped forwards- her legs bound by the Leg-locker curse- and fired another curse into the air.

"Avis, Oppugno!" she shouted. A dozen white birds, under Lily's command, fired at Snape; clawing at his eyes.

"Immobulus." The birds fell to the ground, and Snape glared at Lily. He fired another spell and the duel became more aggressive. The spectators stood with their backs pressed firmly against the wall, watching the points tally above the dueller's heads in orange flames. Every now and again, they would have to duck or jump out of the way of a spell that had reflected off a shield charm. The battle between Snape and Lily carried on a lot longer than the other pair, who stood back and watched them with complete bewilderment.

"Langlock," whispered Snape. His wand sent out no light, and Lily was caught completely unaware until she opened her mouth to send back a spell. Lily tried to speak, but her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. She started to panic; her face became pale, as she began to think of a way to get out of the situation. Other pupils looked from Snape to Lily, trying to figure out what was going on. As Lily thought, Snape fired spells at her- she ducked and jumped to the sides of streaks of light. Snape watched Lily turn to face him, and an awkward smirk spread across her lips as she raised her wand.

* * *

><p>It had never occurred to Lily before that they could do nonverbal magic in the duel. It did count as practice. They hadn't even studied it yet, but she had done a bit of research and knew the basics. Lily faced Snape and flicked her wand. She used the arm movements she had practised in her classes, and concentrated hard on the words- trying to send the power from inside her head, up her arm and out of her wand. Snape stopped and watched Lily; as did the rest of the class. It was silent, and confused glances made their way up the line of pupils. BANG!<p>

To many of the Pupils' surprise, Snape flew across the class room and hit his head off the wall. The Gryffindors cheered loudly, and Lily's points score rapidly increased above her head. She smiled and then flicked her wand again, but spoke this time. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The duel seemed over and won. Lily grinned at Alice, and saw Potter, Black and Pettigrew staring at her in adoration.

"Miss Evans, I am very impressed," said Professor Butterworth as he revived Snape from the body bind. "That was a fine piece of wand work. 15 points to your house."

Lily blushed. "Thank you Sir."

When Snape had regained his balance, Butterworth turned to face his pupils, with Lily and Snape either side of him.

"Well done to Miss Evans," Gryffindor cheered again. "Who would like to go next?"

Lily walked over to her fellow Gryffindors with a huge grin spread across her face. Sirius watched her with amazement.

"Evans, you have gained my up most respect," he said. Lily watched him with a confused expression for a moment and then she smiled.

"Thanks Black," Lily turned as she heard a cough behind her. "Alice! I used nonverbal magic, and I won!" she hugged her friend.

"Well done Lils!" replied Alice. "So how does it feel to beat Snape?"

"Quite good actually," replied Lily casually leaning against the wall. "I feel as if I could defeat anyone. And as a bonus, I've now got Black's 'up most respect', so maybe he'll get Potter to stop annoying me."

"I can't promise that Evans," said Sirius, adding into the conversation. Lily watched James throw spells at a Slytherin. He was quick and fierce, and very determined to win. The wizard he was faced with was no match to him, and James was adamant to hex him into the ground. It was becoming a bit too much for the poor Slytherin, who was backing away from James, and with one final flick of his wand, James had him tied up on the floor.

"Fantastic Potter," said Butterworth. "Okay next pair, Mr Black and the lady next to you- up to the front please."

"Looks like I'm against you Black," said Alice unenthusiastically. "Come on."

* * *

><p>The lesson progressed and soon there was only ten minutes left until the end of the lesson when the pupils were allowed to retire for the day. Professor Butterworth stood in front of the pupils for the final time and announced the results.<p>

"Today you have all impressed me with your duelling skills. Some more than others," he aimed a glare at some of the Slytherins, who were sitting, injured on the floor. "However, it seems like we have a draw on our hands- I would like Mr Potter and Miss Evans to come up to the front for a last duel, if you may."

Lily rolled her eyes and slouched off her cloak again, catching the attention of James, who stared at her then turned away and blushed. James felt Sirius' smirk burn into the back of his head as he walked to the front.

"Scared Evans?" said James, hoping the blush wasn't still present on his cheeks.

"Why would I be scared Potter?" replied Lily, pulling out her wand and smirking. "Don't go easy on me, or I will hex you!"

"Don't worry my Lilypop, I won't do."

Lily scowled and flicked her wand, "Furnunculus!" James whipped his wand out and tried to protect himself, but was hit in the face by the yellow light.

"Scared, Potter?" said Lily, with a mocking toan.

Slowly but surely boils began to appear on James' attractive face, distorting him. His frightened hazel eyes became surrounded by pus, and the boils made his face look twice its normal size. Lily laughed as James brought his hands up to his face and felt his cheeks swell. James pointed his wand at Lily and fired multiple spells at her. They were all rebounded by her shield, but one disabled the charm and hit her shoulder as she ducked.

Lily inspected the damage the spell had done to her, and saw no evidence that the spell had even hit. Suddenly, Lily felt something pushing at the inside of her lip and opened her mouth.

"What the hell did you d-" Lily's teeth made it impossible for her to speak, they were growing and growing, and wouldn't stop. She glared at Potter, firing as many spells as she could think of. Eventually the spells wore off and both of the Gryffindors stood opposite each other, looking themselves once again.

"Everte Statum!" James moved out of the way of the spell, and laughed.

"Is that honestly the best you can do Evans?" said James as he jumped to the right of several other spells being shot at him. "You think you are so good, but your spells are quite limited don't you think? I wonder what we can do to make Miss Evans look a bit silly, huh? What about this? Levicor- aghh!"

James slammed against the old classroom wall, and groaned in pain. He looked over to Lily, who was seething in anger. She marched over to him and leant right down into his face. She was so close that James could feel her hot breath on his skin. She was blurry, but he could see her narrowed, green eyes next to his face.

"How dare you Potter! HOW DARE YOU! I am not another target of your bullying pranks! I AM NOT!" Lily's voice rose into a shout, which bounced around the classroom into the silence. Alice watched Lily, shocked. She had never seen her so angry. "Don't think you can use it on me, like you have done to everyone else! What have I ever done to you Potter?"

James didn't say a word. Lily backed away from him, but seeing him ruffle his hair and fumble around the floor for his round glasses made her snap.

"LEVICORPUS!"

James' shirt slid down over his face as he was lifted into the air by his foot. His hair stood on end and his glasses, which he had just pushed onto his face, fell onto the floor and smashed.

"I guess it is true! Pigs do really fly, don't they Potter," mocked Lily. James hung there for a long minute, and then dropped onto the floor, face down, on top of his glasses. Lily leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "And if you use my own spell against me again, I'll make sure that you aren't just bruised…"

Lily turned and left James on the floor clutching his hand to his head. She stormed out of the classroom, brandishing her wand, daring anyone to follow her. Sirius shook his shaggy, brown head of hair in astonishment.

"Wow!" thought Sirius. "This will be a great story to tell Moony tomorrow."

**comments? Any improvements? (Least)Favourite character(s)? :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! :D I decided to load this quickly now before bed! I'm not so sure about this chapter; it was difficult to write… But I hope you enjoy it :) I have changed some bits to chapter 1 & 2 too. I want to give a big hug to anyone who alerted or added this story to their favourites. You're amazing! I also want to thank macymay201, Mahoqny and Orange-Coyote for reviewing. We are over 20 now! Thank you so much. I apologise for any errors, I did look over and check, but if you see any let me know! x**

Chapter 10

It was an October evening, the sun had set, and James was wrapped in a woollen blanket in the boy's dormitory, looking down over the school grounds. The grass was dewed, indicating the swift arrival of a chilly autumn. The Whomping Willow swayed gently, and for a while, James thought that the grounds looked so peaceful at night- but that night was different. After surveying for a while, the visibility of Hogwarts' grounds had become poorer, so he ran down to the landing and leapt down the stairs into the empty common room.

"Oi Wormtail, Padfoot, time to go."

Peter stood up and stared into the fire. Slowly, his head tilted back and his pupils became a deep shade of blue, his head shrunk into his neck. His body began to disfigure: his arms became small against his body and his clothes shrank with his torso and then disappeared into his skin. His ears moved backwards and became jagged. A tail began to grow from where his spine ended; he seemed to sink into the carpet.

Sirius scooped up a leather satchel lying beside a grey rat. The rat looked up to Sirius and James, a twinkle in its midnight blue eyes, then ran out of the common room through a small gap in the stone wall.

"Okay," said Sirius, turning to James. "I'll see you down there. Pete said the prefects were up near the clock tower; it'll be clear to go."

Sirius threw the invisibility cloak over his head, and the portrait hole opened and closed as he departed. James grabbed the map- which Peter had left on the chair for him- and carefully put it into the back pocket of his jeans. He pulled the blanket from around his shoulders and tossed it onto the sofa. Checking his watch he strode over to the Fat Lady, but just before he was about to leave he looked over to the blanket. He contemplated for a moment, and cast accio.

* * *

><p>James made it out of the castle, stepping into the crisp open air, letting it slice through his lungs. His eyes widened as he looked up to the sky, the full moon glared back at him. James ran to the Whomping Willow and waited for the branches to stop swinging back and forth before tuning into his animagus.<p>

A stag

Walking on four legs was a challenge for Prongs at first, but gradually he had become adept at manoeuvring all of his new limbs, and now made his way over to Wormtail easily. He dipped his head under the bark of the willow and steadily moved forward, trying not to step on his friend.

After hearing a snarl echo down the passage, Wormtail dashed down the route to the Shrieking Shack, with Prongs followed closely at his tail. Prongs leapt up a small step - his ears alert and his eyes darting about the spacious room before him. He careered over to a grey, bony hunchback and -with all the strength that he could muster- threw the werewolf away from the black dog, who they called Padfoot.

Whilst Wormtail distracted the werewolf (by running over his shoulders,) Prongs trotted over to Padfoot and helped him to his feet. Then the black dog bounded over to the wolf and leapt against him, causing him to stagger backwards. A while passed before the werewolf seemed more at ease with the three animals. He had stopped attacking himself and had begun to play with them; chasing and wrestling around the room.

* * *

><p>It was just past midnight when Peter left the Shack in search of the final ingredient for the Polyjuice potion. As a rat, he was able to leave, and make his way into the Forbidden Forest unnoticed. Being a Marauder meant that Peter knew nearly every nook and cranny of Hogwarts. This included the Forest. Peter didn't look upon the Forest as a maze, but as a simple field, and instantaneously knew the quickest route to anything he needed. After finding the Fluxweed, which was unfortunately deeper into the Forest than he had predicted, he made his way swiftly back to the Whomping Willow, ready to let his two friends out of the passage.<p>

Wormtail ran out of the trees into the safe Hogwarts grounds to see the full moon still in the sky. He scampered over to a thicket near the Willow and transformed back into himself. Over in a hollow of a tree he found Sirius' satchel and tugged it open. He fumbled around, and then slid the final ingredient into a glass potions bottle. He grinned to himself- proud of completing his successful mission. Peter waited around the Whomping Willow until the early morning came and the moon had set. He shrank back into his rat form and nudged a knot at the base of the tree. Sirius and James clambered out only a couple of minutes later. Their faces were scratched and they were bruised, but nothing they couldn't fix with a bit of magic. James' eyes were tired underneath his glasses, and he was obviously in need of a good sleep. James looked around the tree base, rubbing his eyes, then nudged Sirius in the ribs and nodded to the floor. Sirius peered down onto the grass to see Wormtail. He crouched down, grabbed the rat around its middle and lifted it up to his face, so that they were nose to nose.

"Hey Wormy, did you get the Fluxweed?" asked Sirius- Wormtail signalled towards the bag.

"Excellent!"

Sirius lowered the rat to the floor and ran over to grab the bag. Inside were the invisibility cloak and the glass bottle. He turned to face both of his friends with the bottle in his hands, "Pete you are amazing!"

"Thanks Pete! Well done." James clapped Peter on the back, yawned and ruffled his hair. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

James moved to the side and held out his arm towards the castle in a gentlemanly like manner, allowing Sirius and Peter to walk past.

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, James stripped down to his boxers and threw the rest of his clothes in a pile onto the floor. He didn't have the strength to have a shower, so he just climbed into bed, letting his head hit the pillow. He listened to Peter arranging his covers and Sirius' bed springs squeaking.<p>

"We'll go and see Moony later at the hospital wing," piped Sirius from across the room. "Do you think he'll be awake by 10 O'clock?"

James sluggishly opened his eyes and stared at the clock. The time read half past five.

"Yeah. He'll be hungry, so we can take him some stuff. Do you have the chocolate mice?"

"I've got them," said Peter sleepily.

"Right okay… Hey Sirius, mate!" called James. "Did you put that blanket on Moony before we left?"

"Uh huh," replied Sirius, his answer muffled by his pillow.

James' eyelids closed and he relaxed. He breathed in deeply, welcoming only a couple of hours of sleep. His body was finally beginning to unwind, when he felt something digging into the bridge of his nose.

He had forgotten to take his glasses off.

**Any thoughts so far? I'd love to hear them :) Please leave a review x**


End file.
